Temperature measurement within IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) modules is typically realized using an NTC (negative temperature coefficient) thermistor. NTC thermistors have isolation requirements which require placement on a separate ceramic within the module housing and connection to dedicated additional terminals. Such a temperature sensor cannot be located closely to the most critical elements of the system—the power transistors—and the measured temperature data is less precise. Protective separation from the user also is not inherently available with such temperature sensors because NTC thermistors have externally accessible connection terminals. These terminals can be inadvertently contacted during use, causing severe electrical shock. Providing external isolation circuitry for reducing the risk of electric shock adds to the overall package cost. Also, more space is necessary for an NTC temperature sensor module and additional wire connections are needed to provide electrical connections to the temperature sensor. Extra electrical connections such as these reduce the life time of the module.